


First loves

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: First Love, Kind of a songfic, M/M, jennifer lopez - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First loves are considered a pretty big thing, and who can’t help but wonder about a certain young, happy couple? Leave it to Tommy to have the Chutzpah to actually ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First loves

**Author's Note:**

> [Full song lyrics](http://www.metrolyrics.com/first-love-lyrics-jennifer-lopez.html) \- First Love by Jennifer Lopez

_"Oh I wish you were my first love~_  
_Cuz if you were first, Baby, there would have been no second, third or fourth love~"_  
The song played out, filling the space of the small purple car. Its four inhabitants were in various stages of boredom while stuck in traffic, each dealing with it in their own way. Kate, the designated driver, was drumming her fingers on the wheel in time with the beat. Billy, behind her, toyed with his phone with one hand while the other held his boyfriend's on the seat between them. Teddy had a constant absent smile on his lips as a result, and was staring unseeingly out the window while he played with Billy's hand, occasionally drawing a chuckle or a gasp from his partner. In front of him, having called shotgun, was Tommy, who was running out of patience much faster than the rest of them.  
  
"I _hate_ traffic." The speedster announced.  
  
"Yes, yes, Grumpy Smurf, we know." Kate chuckled and leaned back, stretching as much as she could in the small space of her car. "You've only said that three times by now. If it really bothers you _that_ much-" The doors unlocked with a loud, mechanical sound at the push of a button. "Feel free to leave, we won't hold it against you."  
  
Tommy contemplated the offer before huffing. "Yeah, but then I'd have to wait for you _there_."  
  
"Fair point." Kate locked the doors again, her shift in attention leaving room for Tommy to divert his.  
  
"Hey, Billy-" He mock-purred as he leaned back to look at his twin. "Can't you make this go faster? Oh, or zap the car over?"  
  
"Oh, yes, because that'll be _so_ inconspicuous." Billy growled back and gave Tommy a pointed look. "Besides, it's not worth the karmic backlash."  
  
"Ooooh nooo, you'll hurt your toes against your bed again, cry you a river."  
  
"It _hurts_." Billy muttered under his breath, but his brother was already on to the next attempt to dispel his boredom.  
  
_~Yeah you, you play to win, rocking me steady, round after round~_  
  
Tommy eyed the radio before a thought occurred to him. He leaned back again, a bit more this time so he could better look at Teddy, too.  
  
"Hey, so... _are_ you?"  
  
The couple exchanged lost looks before looking at Tommy with suspicion.  
  
"Are we... what?"  
  
Tommy rolled his eyes before pointing at the radio. "There, that. First love or whatever."  
  
The suspicion and apprehension gave way to shock and bewilderment. Teddy and Billy looked at each other only to look away not a second after they made eye contact.  
  
"You mean--"  
  
Tires screeched over asphalt when Kate stepped on the gas, steering into the adjacent lane and speeding.  
  
"Oh, #%@^ you!" She roared and made the way through traffic now that it was moving again.  
  
"...everybody ok?" Teddy asked while pressed against the seat, much like Billy and Tommy both.  
  
"Next time you offer me another soda--"  
  
"We won't."  
  
–  
  
"Years of superheroics and going on a drive with Kate is _still_ one of the most terrifying things I've done..." Billy complained once they were finally back home, safe in his room. Teddy closed the door behind them and then stood there, hands in his pockets while he watched Billy scamper around the room, putting away the day's purchases, many paid for with Kate's renewed credit card. Recreation time with her boys was a worthy investment, she said.  
"Do _I_ drive like that?"  
  
Teddy blinked before grinning, his poker face well in place. Billy stared at him before the look turned into a glare.  
  
"Is that your way of telling me to stick to teleportation?"  
  
"It costs less, and there's much less potential collateral damage!"  
  
"Is there ever such a thing for us?"  
  
"Take note, I said _less_."  
  
"You did." Billy snorted and put some of his new clothes in the closet. He only did so for a short while, however, before looking over the closet door at Teddy who kept quiet. "Hey, you ok? You've been brooding since Kate put the pedal to the metal."  
  
"Oh, I'm just... pondering the joy of having survived that."  
  
"Ah ha." Billy huffed. He closed the door and took two steps towards Teddy. "Then why does it feel like there's more to it than that...?" He asked softly with a touch of concerned curiosity in his tone and eyes. Teddy replied with an awkward smile, one hand in his pocket while the other he used to scratch his nape.  
  
"Probably because there is." He admitted and paced into the room, leaving Billy to stare at his back. Billy wouldn't egg him on yet, and while on one hand Teddy was grateful for that, he knew it was only letting him stall. He therefore took a deep breath and hunched his shoulders.  
"I feel like I owe you an apology."  
  
All it took was a glance over his shoulder for Teddy to see the effect that statement had on Billy. He seemed tense and confused, his shoulders hunched and fingers twitching until he crossed his arms.  
  
"...oh?" Billy asked and while he didn't try to hide his uncertainty, he at least seemed to keep it in check, not flying off the handle without a more solid reason to do so. Teddy only hoped he wouldn't give him one, though that remained to be seen.  
  
"You're... _not_."  
  
Only after a moment in which Billy stared at Teddy, utterly lost, Teddy realized he wasn't making much sense, or any at all for that matter.  
  
"Gee, thanks, Teddy, that's... _deep_. Any meaning behind it other than an existential crisis for me, though?"  
  
Teddy palmed his face, showing barely a flustered smile. He shook his head at himself, then waved his hands about as he tried to explain.  
"I- the song in the car, Tommy's question." He tried frantically and felt a touch of relief when he saw understanding spread over Billy's face. Relief, and a bit of dread. "You're not--"  
  
"Your first love." Billy finished an a steady, soft voice.  
Teddy nodded and tried to gauge Billy's reaction. He wasn't sure quite what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't a snort, let alone an amused-sounding one.  
  
"Wait, you had it on your mind ever since the drive over, didn't you? That's why there was no context, just 'you're not'- you were answering Tommy's question directly because it bothered you all this time."  
  
Teddy hunched his shoulders and nodded, pouting.  "I guess..."  
  
Billy laughed, a fond sound. "That's cute."  
  
Teddy blinked. He was expecting this even less. "You're... you're not mad?"  
  
Billy was about to answer offhandedly but the look on Teddy's face, pleading and somewhat scared, made him take another minute to reconsider his reply.  
" _Mad_? Nah." He waved a hand before returning to the closet. "I'll be lying if I said I'm not at all _disappointed_ , but there's not much we can do about that now, right? Besides-" He looked at Teddy with a smirk. "You _still_ got stuck with me, so what good did it do you?"  
  
"...you have a point there." Teddy replied with a chuckle. He was glad he brought this up; Billy was taking it well and making him feel better about the whole thing-- or at least, he _was_ doing a pretty good job until Teddy noticed the way Billy was stalling with his task, and how he seemed bothered by something.  
  
"What's up?" He asked and walked up to Billy, then ran his hand over Billy's arm. Billy flashed him a small smile and seemed like he was about to back down, but then Teddy squeezed his shoulder, making Billy look hesitatingly at him.  
  
"It _was_ Greg, right?"  
  
Teddy tensed at the sound of the name, but nodded and answered still. "Yeah..."  
  
Not quite regretting the question but still feeling guilty, Billy rested one hand over Teddy's forearm and the other on his shoulder.  
"I _wanted_ to say that at least your taste in men improved, but--"  
  
Teddy snorted loudly and cupped Billy's cheeks with both hands. "Enough of that."  
  
Billy grinned and took Teddy's hands in his own before bringing them to his lips, kissing each knuckle briefly. He turned back to move things about in his closet, then, leaving Teddy to his thoughts. They were good ones for the most part, but a spark of curiosity was lit and was quickly gnawing at him. He waited until Billy looked at him and they made eye contact before asking-  
  
"How about you?"  
  
Billy quirked a brow momentarily before shaking his head.  
"Do you _really_ want to know?"  
  
After a moment, Teddy nodded slowly. Billy nodded back, looked down, and then looked at Teddy again, but there was something else there then. There was the hint of a smitten smile on his lips and a bright warmth in his eyes, the entire expression painted with bashfulness. Teddy felt the need to gulp at the way that look made him feel, but the next moment it clicked into place and he let out a tiny 'oh' sound.  
  
"...really?" He asked, a grin spreading over his lips. Billy nodded, seeming both amused by and exasperated at Teddy's reaction. Teddy took a step closer.  
" _Really_?!"  
  
At that point Billy rolled his eyes. Teddy held his hands to his chest, still unbelieving. "... _me_?!"  
  
"Oh my God!" Billy laughed and palmed his face before shaking his head. "Yes, _you_!" He rasped. Teddy in response pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Oh my gosh, this is _huge_! I mean, really?! There wasn't anyone...?" He pulled back so he could look at Billy, in the process giving him the freedom needed to shrug. Billy refused to meet his gaze.  
  
"I _did_ have a few crushes, infatuations, even, and a boyfriend for a month or so-"  
  
"...Jimmy Stidham?" Teddy asked, his voice suddenly much smaller. Billy groaned.  
  
"You name-drop a guy _once_ \--"  
  
"Was it?!"  
  
"Do you mind, I'm trying to have a heartfelt confession here!"  
  
Teddy pursed his lips and nodded, keeping silent as to let Billy continue. Billy sighed before speaking again, voice soft.  
  
"None of them made me feel like you do. Ever."  
  
Teddy grinned again, his expression bright yet short-lived. Though he was still smiling, he looked apologetic.  
"You have no idea how happy this makes me. I'm sorry I can't say it back."  
  
Teddy's candid demeanor kept Billy from replying too cynically too fast. He ran his hands up and down Teddy's sides.  
"You _do_ realize what you're apologizing for is meeting someone before you met me, don't you? A _highly_ unlikely event in the span of the _sixteen years_ before you met me. "  
  
" _You_ didn't..."  
  
"I'm also several months younger than you--"  
  
" _Billy_." Teddy closed his eyes, an exasperated smile on his lips.  
  
"Don't you 'Billy' me." The witch huffed and pulled away. "Tee, I'm serious. You're blowing this way out of proportions. Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered this means so much to you, but... it really isn't that big a deal."  
  
"Am I to believe the biggest Disney dork I know-"  
  
Billy groaned and rolled his eyes.  
  
"-doesn't think too highly of first loves?"  
  
"One-" Billy held up a finger. "The biggest Disney dork you know would be my dad."  
  
"My bad."  
  
"Two-" Billy held up another finger. "...yeah, that sounds about right."  
  
Teddy quirked a brow. "Any specific reason why?"  
  
Billy shrugged before moving to sit on the bed. Teddy soon followed, carefully watching his partner.  
  
"I'll admit it does feel special, especially in a society like ours that romanticizes 'firsts', but it's really not that simple? I-" He held his fist to his mouth before turning to better face Teddy. "Ok, this originated from the J-Lo song, so I'm going to extrapolate from that to make my point. Now, I like the song, don't get me wrong, but I disagree with it."  
  
Teddy blinked. "That's an interesting thing to say about a song."  
  
"Isn't it? Basically, what she's saying is that she wishes her current love would've been her first-"  
  
" _Cuz if you were first, Baby, there would've been no second, third or fourth love~_ " Teddy sang, making Billy laugh out.  
  
"Keep your day job."  
  
"Do I have to? School doesn't pay so well."  
  
Billy smiled at him but looked away before long.  
"That's the line, though. Doesn't it make you feel uncomfortable? From how she's talking about them, all these relationships weren't all too memorable, huh?"  
  
Teddy nodded slowly. "Yeah, if she can just give them up... we don't even know if they were that bad."  
  
"Exactly. I like to think you'll still think fondly of me if we ever break up."  
  
"I like to think we won't" Teddy countered and held Billy's hand tightly. Billy smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Me neither... but you get the point."  
  
"I do." Teddy reassured. Billy nodded and stared at their hands before forcing his attention away.  
  
"That aside... there's also the thing about it not being true."  
  
"How come?" Teddy frowned. Billy seemed to struggle with his words for a while before looking at Teddy again.  
  
"When you're with someone, or around them, they change you. They leave an impression. You're different from who you were when you met them. And as time passes other things happen in your life alongside that. You meet even more people, part from others, you experience things... you _change_. And that's true for the other person as well. So if J-Lo got her wish and wouldn't have had all those other loves first, or if she'd have met the current one chronologically earlier--"  
  
"They would've both been completely different people." Teddy finished, having caught on. He tightened his hold, only to blink when Billy covered their hands with his free one.  
  
"I know you've been hurt." Billy said and bettered his grip. Teddy looked up, uncertain where Billy was taking this. "And that makes me wish it never had happened... well, not too much, it being me it might come to pass--"  
  
Teddy shook his head. Billy offered half a smile back before looking down.  
  
"But if you were spared that, you'd have been a different person when I met you, assuming we even got to meet. And I have no idea how well it would've gone between us then... so, what I'm trying to say is..."  
  
The silence stretched, making Teddy look up uncertainly. He found Billy staring back with a look that made Teddy's heart go pitter-patter.  
  
"I fell for a guy who fell for a guy. If being with you like this means being your _second_ , that's a very small price to pay."  
  
Teddy pursed his lips and had a hard time looking Billy in the eye anymore. He lowered his gaze, saying nothing even when Billy scooted closer. He had a hand on his face then, and he let Billy rub his thumb under his eye before finally looking up. He was rewarded with a smile before Billy leaned in, slow and cautious. Teddy closed the distance, kissing him deep and heavy and pulling him close with an arm around his waist. Even when the kiss broke they stayed close, foreheads pressed together, their breaths mingling over their lips.  
  
"You keep saying stuff like that and you'll make me happy it actually happened." Teddy mock-complained in a low voice. Billy closed his eyes and shook his head as best he could without pulling away.  
  
"Don't be. But if, say, you're grateful for how karma paid you back for it..."  
  
"I can do that."  
  
They both laughed, heavy, somewhat breathless sounds. Teddy then tilted his head and Billy parted his lips in response, eyes sliding shut--  
  
" _BILLY_!" Three loud bangs came from the door, accompanying the angry voice of one of Billy's younger brothers. "Billy, your stuff is by the table, take it away, I need to work on my science project!"  
  
Teddy chuckled guiltily while Billy performed the longest eyeroll his boyfriend's seen in a while.  
  
"Whoops? That's my stuff, isn't it? ...don't hex your brother!"  
  
Billy clicked his tongue in displeasure, but was soon enough preoccupied with whining when Teddy stood up.  
"Hey!" He called and rose to his feet too, running a hand down Teddy's arm. "This is _not_ over," He stressed before kissing Teddy again, briefly this time.  
Quite looking forward to that, Teddy went to put his things in his room, all the while thinking just how lucky he's been. True, Billy wasn't his _first_ love, but he was there now, and there was little Teddy felt more grateful for having in his life.

 


End file.
